switchedatbirthfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Vasquez
' Daphne Paloma Vasquez ' is a deaf seventeen-year-old girl. She was raised by her mother and her grandmother, Regina and Adrianna Vasquez in a working class neighborhood where Regina worked as a hairdresser. Daphne lost her hearing after getting meningitis at the age of three. Daphne has been best friends with Emmett Bledsoe since age eight. It is mentioned in an early episode that Daphne was being teased due to her deafness and Emmett defended her and took her to his mother's house where Melody Bledsoe comforted her and met Regina. Melody became a major support to Regina in submerging Daphne in deaf culture and helped Regina learn ASL. Daphne is a couple of mounths younger than Bay. She is also the wife of Jacob Lyons. She has been with Jacob since they was 3 years old and have been with each other every since and they will always love each other. When she was in the first grade she kissed Jacob on the finger when he accidently hurt himself by playing on the playground and such. She enjoys a game of tag with her Jacob and everything else even enjoy watching him playing his Xbox on Call Of Duty MW3 and she'll ask to play with him and his football and basketball games she is even his cheerleader. She is often nicknamed Princess Peach because that is her favorite video game character of all time and she likes that nickname. She really cares for Jacob and will do anything to keep him safe. Her theme is Dirth Road Anthem by Jason Aldean. Bio Daphne and Regina Vasquez were living in the neighborhood of East Riverside when they were contacted by the hospital Regina gave birth in and told that they were being sought out by the Kennish family because they wanted to meet their biological daughter who was switched at birth with the one they had been raising: Bay Kennish. Daphne encourages Regina to "be nice" to the Kennishes, whom she immediately bonds with to the chagrin of Bay. On more than one occasion we see that Daphne has inherited her father's athleticism, which pleases John when he comes to her basketball practice. John pulls Daphne aside and suggests that she leaves Carlton School for the Deaf to go to the school the Kennish children attend. Daphne politely refuses but finally agrees to take a tour of Buckner Hall where she meets Bay's ex-boyfriend Liam. John urges Daphne not to tell Regina because of a fight they have had earlier that morning about getting Daphne a scholarship , which could let her hear again. After finding out that Daphne's mother is in financial trouble, the Kennishes invite Regina and Daphne to move into their guest house, which they accept. The new living situation forces the girls, along with both families, to understand their differences and embrace their similarities. After that, the Kennishes start to argue with Regina about her parenting decisions, especially Daphne getting a ride from Emmett on his motorcycle. In The Persistence of Memory, Kathryn Kennish notices Daphne's talent for cooking and suggests she take the advanced cooking classes offered at Buckner Hall where she inadvertently causes the classroom to catch on fire because she cannot hear the warning bell, but Wilke helped her and also stood up for her. Daphne and her cooking partner Wilke begin to form a friendship after he pulls her out of the path of an oncoming car, and he becomes one of her main support systems. When Bay and Emmett start dating, Daphne constantly tells Bay that she's not right for Emmett. Daphne feels betrayed when she discovers that her mother's ex, Angelo, wishes to connect with his biological daughter Bay and not her, as Daphne is doing with her biological family. In The Declaration of Independence Daphne struggles to decipher Jeff's signals. She is dating her 18 year old boyfriend Jacob Lyons who loves her a lot they met in daycare in East Riverside and she has been always shy around him and still is she is scared to ask if he loves her back and after receiving a yes they started dating and have grown a really strong bond. They never argue and get fustrated at each other and when they get mad they just sit down playing on Xbox 360. Daphne rubs his head all the time even when he's asleep and kisses his cheek. Everyone she knows calls him by his nickname Anakin he received the nickname from watching Star Wars a lot and is also called Darth Vader. Daphne is always arguing with her biological mother and father sometimes about her marriage and they don't want her around Jacob cause they think he'll hurt her and Daphne is infuriated with them. Daphne never would hurt Jacob and Jacob would never hurt her. Daphne tries to keep her Jacob safe from harm and he does the same for her. Daphne and Jacob create their own cartoon called The Chris And Veronica show and they draw the characters because they take art classes at Carlton. In We Are the Kraken of Our Own Sinking Ships Chef Jeff ended his affair with Melody and made out with Daphne again before working hours.Daphne's co-worker Scuba realized there was something going on between her and Chef Jeff...so Scuba asked her to cover for his mistakenly over cooked shrimp. When Daphne refused, Scuba told all of his co-workers about chef Jeff and Daphne's relationship. In The Trial, Daphne and Jeff been hanging out a lot more. Daphne later reveals to Bay that she was about to take the next step with Jeff and to Bay's surprise, it wouldn't have been her first time. Daphne is also surprised Bay is still a virgin. Melody confronts Daphne about her relationship with Jeff, but Daphne is conviced that she was just jealous of them. Jeff begins to have doubts about him and Daphne's relationship but Daphne goes to his home and the two end up having sex. After word gets to the owner about Daphne and Jeff's relationship, Daphne quits her job so they could be together, but Jeff breaks it off to her. In Dressing for the Charade Daphne gets the truth from Travis's mother regarding his so called problems at home. In The Acquired Inability to Escape Daphne takes on more then she can handle while venturing into new territory. In Drive in the Knife Daphne breaks up with Travis. Afterwards, the police find the man who robbed the food truck and Travis lies when he's asked to ID the man at the police station. In the episode Wedding Day she marries her long time boyfriend Jacob Lyons. In the sixth episode of season 1 titled ''The Dark Side Is Inside Me! ''Daphne tries to help Jacob with his anger by taking Carltons new councler class. Relationships Jacob Lyons: Daphne's long time boyfriend who she marries after high school. Gallery Daphne 3.jpeg|Daphne Daphne 5.jpg|Daphne smiling at Jacob Daphne 6.jpg|Daphne telling her biological brother that she is engaged with Jacob Daphne 2.jpg Daphne and Regina 2.jpg|Daphne learning of Jacob's behavior Daphne 25.jpg|Daphne in rage by the fact Regina kicked her husband out. Daphne 37.jpg|Daphne begging Jacob not to leave.|link=Please Don't Go Jacob!